


The Old Man of the North Saves House Stark and Targaryen

by KingOfIreland777



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A critical view of Lyanna Stark, A critical view of Ned Stark, A critical view of Robb Stark, Afterlife, Arranged Marriage, Bran is controlled by the Three Eyed Raven, Crack, Cregan Stark is back, Cregan roasts everyone, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Dead Starks return, F/M, Fuck D and D, Jon Snow is King in the North, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Not for Tyrion Lannister fans, Queen Daenerys Targaryen, R Plus L Equals J | Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen are Jon Snow's Parents, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Rickon is back, Slight Catelyn Stark bashing, Targaryen Incest, The pact of fire and ice is finally honored, Westerosi religions are the same, boat baby, not for Bran Stark fans, season 8 episode 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfIreland777/pseuds/KingOfIreland777
Summary: Cregan Stark has been watching Westeros from the afterlife for all these years.He noticed both House Stark and House Targaryen made some...questionable decisions as of the last 25 years. He grinned and bared it through all this time but we all get to a breaking point and the former Hand of the King is no different. After seeing "Bran the Broken" be named King and Sansa name herself Queen of a wasteland,neither of which can carry on the House Stark name yet still send their cousin,the only person who could possibly further his line to a life of chasitiy (again) because a grumpy eunuch said so. Well enough is enough. Cregan makes a deal with the Gods,he gets to walk the walls of Winterfell once more,in the body of his youth but what does he have to give up in exchange? Is becoming a kinslayer worth it to make sure your line continues? Well let's find out.He is as much of a fan of the Catelyn Stark written ending as the next person and will do all he can to change it but nothing in Westeros is ever that easy.Cregan enters the Game of Thrones once more and he has no time for the mummurs farce that is season 8.
Relationships: Alysanne Blackwood/Cregan Stark, Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Euron Greyjoy/Cersei Lannister, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen
Comments: 151
Kudos: 154





	1. Family grievances

**Author's Note:**

> A/n-Hello all, as promised, here’s my whacking what if fic where I ask the question. Could the ending written by D and D possibly be worse? (no), and more importantly, how would Mr.High T Cregan fucking Stark stop his family name from dying? This chapter is the prologue to that idea. We also get to see some fan favs make their return and look at my take on Westeros’ religious aspect. Please read the notes at the end for some warnings about the future chapters.
> 
> Side Note. To reach this afterlife you have to be dead for at least six months. So that is why Jon did not get here and is why we will not see Jaime, Cersei, or Dany yet

**Prologue-Family grievances**

"And who has a better story than Bran the Broken."

"ANYONE" shouted Daemon Targaryen, The Rogue Prince.

It was one of the few times that Cregan had to agree. What made it worse was that Brandon, one of his descendants, was about to be made king, yet he felt no joy.

"The northern lords will not accept a southern ruler anymore. We suffered too much," Said Sansa, another one of his descendants.

"What she really means is that she wants to be queen… she always wanted to be queen," Said Visenya Targaryen. a bitter woman, but again she was right.

* * *

**Flash forward to Tyrion informing Jon that he is being sent to the wall**

"You will take no lands, father no children…."

"NO, NO NO NO. HE IS YOUR RIGHTFUL KING. YOU ENCOURAGED HIM TO KILL HER. YOU SHOULD BE OFF TO THE WALL, NOT HIM." It was Maegor the cruel losing his temper now, and again Cregan had to agree…he was right. Although it wasn't the imp's fault that this Jon Snow was so easy to manipulate. Nor was it a good sign that Maegor the kinslayer was supporting him.

"Can't you see Uncle Maegor? It's his Stark blood that has made him so weak. If he was a true dragon, like us, then he would strangle the half-man, kill the eunuch, find drogon and claim the kingdoms for himself." Sneered The Mad King, the man who got his own house off the throne, said while staring over at the dead Starks nearby.

"Come over here and say that to my face Aerys and I'll cut your throat as that oathbreaking kingslayer did all those years ago." Said Robb Stark in return. A descendant Cregan respected for the most part.

"Do not talk to us about oathbreaking, boy. If you had just kept that bitch of yours as a mistress instead of marrying her, you might still be alive, and so would your house." Responded Aegon the Unworthy, perhaps not seeing the irony in his statement or maybe speaking from his inferior former life hobbies.

"And if you had kept your little fat cock between your legs, then maybe the lords of the lands would have taken longer to realize just how weak House Targaryen was without dragons. Do not pretend your selfish actions didn't cause five fucking rebellions. Aegon, out of everyone here, you earned your name the most." Replied Aemon the Dragonknight, a man Cregan saw in high regard but was still surprised to see showed his contempt for his craven brother so openly.

Aegon then turned to his legendary brother, looking like he would explode from anger, and said. "Do not pretend you did not have a bastard yourself, dear brother. You know as well as I do that Daemon wasn't mine."

"Considering he was known as Daeron the Good, every bone in my body would say no, but he is from your limbs, just as much as Daemon and Bittersteel were. I kept to my vow, but we are dead now, so now I can say and do whatever I want to you." Replied Aemon.

As the Targaryen brothers were in a standoff - one toned and muscular and the other fat and rotting, Cregan noticed Catelyn Stark smirk as down in Westeros. "Jon Snow," the boy she hated for all those years, was kneeling to his broken cousin and apologizing for not being there for him.

He still remembered the day Catelyn Stark, the woman who let their most valuable hostage go in the dead of night in the middle of a war, had her last confrontation with this "Jon Snow." Saying that it should have been him, referring to her now kingly son falling from a tower, and again, Cregan agreed.

It should have been Jon….just not in the way she would have liked.

Her smirk grew bigger as Jon put on his cloak again and headed off, off to swear away any threat he had to his cousin's crowns. He was disappointed at Arya's behavior but had expected as much from Sansa and Bran. Cregan thought she would fight to have Jon come with her, not for him to throw away his life again, but no, she clearly did not care.

That smirk died when Jon had a discussion with the two Night's Watchmen. They referred to him as Lord Commander. which led to Jon releasing them from their vows, saying that since the Night King was gone and the "Freefolk" as he called them were now allies, they were not needed anymore and were free to go about as they pleased.

Cregan noticed a few heads nod in agreement to Jon's decision, and some outright approved of this change. However, some were annoyed that Jon had been sent to the wall again in the first place, most notably Aegon Targaryen, who had been watching from a distance as all this unfolded. Cregan mused that his last living relative bending the knee to the last of the male Stark's was his breaking point.

The most famous dragonrider to ever breathe had confided himself to a corner and could be seen rocking back and forth whispering "one king, seven kingdoms" and "if it's broken, don't crown it king" and most impressive of all, "fucking grandchildren" again and again.

Cregan really felt for the poor man. His legacy had been destroyed. He supposed they had that in common.

He noticed Catelyn Stark, the woman who gave away their only bargaining chip in the dead of night, chastise her husband due to what was unfolding down in the living world.

"I told you, Ned, I told you all those years ago that he could not be trusted. He will try to usurp his cousin's thrones when he has no right to either..he is nothing but a…."

-slap-

-slap,slap,slap,slap-

It was Lyanna Stark, another one of the significant reasons why House Stark and Targaryen fell the way they did. She was not happy.

"NEVER, EVER EVER CALL MY SON THAT WORD AGAIN, OR I'LL SEND YOU DOWN TO THE SEVEN HELLS MYSELF. YOU SPITEFUL, STONEHEARTED BITCH"

Everyone who was there had turned their attention to solely be on the two women. Ignoring what was happening below, not as if it mattered anyway, this was much more entertaining.

Rhaegar Targaryen came running over to try to pry his wife off her own good sister.

"Lyanna stop, she isn't worth the time." He said, trying his best to calm her.

Cregan looked around. All of Rickard Stark's children had some amusing reactions

Ned Stark looked horrified at what was occurring. He had his head fully attached to his body but looked as if he wanted to remove it himself if it meant he could get away from all this.

Brandon Stark looked amused and was almost smirking, and Benjen Stark shook his head, but Cregan noticed a small smirk flicker for a moment.

He remembered how Benjen died for Jon beyond the wall. Cregan felt neither should have been there in the first place. For one, it was a stupid plan, one of which was the imp's doing, and secondly, Cregan felt that Ned should have prohibited Ben from joining the watch in the first place. Their House was weak after the rebellion. Letting him swear his vows just made it even more so.

He noticed Ned finally stand up and end the little tiff between Lyanna and Cat once and for all.

"Cat, we have been through this. Jon is a legitimate Targaryen. He is not a bastard or a Blackfyre, and Lyanna, you have no right to attack my wife like that. Especially, after all I did for your son."

Oh boy, that comment was going to go down well.

Cregan was not a fan of Eddard stark for the most part, but he could not deny that he was one of the bravest men to ever hold the title of Lord Stark,he protected his nephew, even dying with the secret of his birth but did not plan to give him a good life as he could have.

Cregan heard Brynden Rivers whisper to Sheira Seastar. His half-sister and lover, "and here was me thinking that she had an issue with him being Lord Commander."

He heard Joffrey Waters laugh in the background. It appeared more attention had been drawn due to the insistent.

"The irony in that statement Lord Stark." He laughed. "You kept this Targaryen from _my father_ for all those years to keep your promise to your sister, only to go and let him swear his so-called rights away. Not only did you betray your friend, but you betrayed your nephew too."

"Shut up, you spineless bastard, you are no son of mine." –Whack-

It was Robert Baratheon, the man Ned lost his life for. Only to find out he was a shit ruler. He had as much business in this conversation as the Lannister bastard did, Cregan mused. Still, it was nice to see him hit the golden-haired inbred bastard far off into the distance with his war hammer.

"If you ask me, my son Gendry Baratheon is the rightful heir to my throne." Said Robert, forgetting to mention that his son was natural-born, not born in wedlock but out of lust. "All you Stark's are traitors, and this Jon Snow is nothing but a dragonspawn," He continued

"Oh, do shut up Robert, the only reason you got to keep that throne for so long was because of your ties to my family. We are kin rather you like it or not." It was Jaehaerys the Conciliator's turn to speak. The best king of the seven kingdoms they ever had, thought Cregan.

"I took that throne by the laws of conquest Jaehaerys,".snapped Robert

"Aye, and you kept it by the laws of kinship," Jaehaerys replied.

Everything seemed to break down then

Starks, Lannisters, Baratheons, Targaryens. All were arguing about who was the rightful ruler. Very few thought Bran deserved the throne, despite being the only one who had a chair included, and even less thought Sansa closing herself off was going to do her any good.

It was time for Cregan to act. He had just been observing for so long now, noting the foolishness of most of them.

"Enough." He said, quietly

"Enough." He repeated again, slightly louder.

No one seemed to be paying attention

"ENOUGH" He shouted as loudly as he could, louder than Jon when he yelled at Viserion.

Everyone turned to look at him, waiting for him to speak.

"I died over one hundred years ago, and ever since I did, most of my time has been spent watching unfit rulers sit on The Iron Throne. "

"From idiot kings to illegitimate kings to just pure mad kings." He said while looking at Aerys, Aegon the Unworthy, Robert Baratheon, and Joffrey Waters, who was still knocked out, despite already being dead.

"I have watched as The Iron Throne destroyed the Targaryen dynasty, but you weren't the only house producing incompetent family members.

"Robb Stark, I admire your battle tactics, but you were an honorable fool. A fool who was stupid enough to trust the fucking Freys after breaking your vow of marriage. However, you did not become an honorable fool on your own."

He then stood right in front of Ned. "You, Eddard Stark, you and your sister here can easily be argued as being the reason why our house fell so low. If you had just taught your son that there was more to life than your bloody fucking honor, then maybe he wouldn't have died.

He then turned to the woman beside Ned

"You, on the other hand, Lyanna. You got your father and brother killed, and I hope that haunts you every second that you are in the afterlife. Your wolf blood cost us all so much."

Cregan did not give them a chance to respond.

"Well, I have heard and seen enough. I am going to rebuild House Stark, and I am going to do it while getting what was owed to me."

He walked off, leaving everyone speechless. It was time to talk to the higher powers.

* * *

**Chamber of the Old Gods and the New**

Cregan walked into a large open white room, awaiting him were the many gods of Westeros.

They all sat in a chair each. It was as if they knew he was coming. They made a sort of a circle with the chairs they were sitting in, but only half the size that managed to surround Cregan all the same.

"Lord Cregan Stark, what is it that you ask of us today." Boomed one of the voices, the voice that belonged to the god known as the "All-father." One of the gods that the North worshipped for all those centuries. It was only when a person dies that they get to learn his name.

Cregan bent low and starred at the ground as a sign of respect for the gods whose kingdom he resided in.

"Higher powers, I ask of you a favor. I ask you to use your power to send me back. Gift me my life, and I will save House Targaryen and House Stark."

They began to turn to each other with a look of doubt, which didn't suit Cregan's chances of his wish being granted, he mused.

"Lord Cregan, incase you haven't noticed, two Stark children now rule the entire continent. Two children of our House, I would have thought you'd be happy.?" Questioned the legendary House Stark founder, Bran the Builder

"Under normal circumstances, I would be, King Bran. Cregan responded in earnest. "But unlike you, this Bran cannot produce children, and any child Sansa or Arya would not bear our name. The Stark name will be dead in less than a century. As someone from the same House as me, I am sure you do not want that. Do you?" He questioned

"No, Lord Cregan, I do not want our house to die, but I don't see how you could possibly correct this." Bran the Builder responded.

"Why would you want to?" added Freyja, goddess of fertility. Also referred to as "The Mother" by the Andels

"It is simple really, I feel House Stark and House Targaryen deserve much better, both houses have magic in their veins, and I do not want to see it die. I believe if you send me back to just after the battle for the dawn, I can make sure Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen claim what is rightfully theirs, together. Combining their claims to the throne and avoiding the deaths of millions."

"You would see a madwoman on the throne?" Snapped Garth Greenhand

"I do not believe Daenerys Targaryen acted out of her own free will. I believe the three-eyed raven had a say in what she did." He answered truthfully

That caused further mumbling and discussion.

They then turned back to him with Freyja speaking on the god's behalf. "We must admit that it has crossed our minds from time to time that perhaps what happened in King's Landing" She paused for a moment. "was not all it seemed."

Cregan thought it was best to continue his advance.

"I ask you to answer me honestly. Do any of you have power over the three-eyed raven?"

The silence was the response to that question.

"How badly do you want your life back, Lord Cregan? Are you willing to kill the three-eyed raven even though you will at the same time kill one of your grandchildren?" Asked Floki, the trickster god with curiosity evident in his voice.

Cregan did not answer for a moment. Was he really willing to go that far? Become a kin slayer to save his House. Was this Brandon Stark truly still alive in the first place? It's not like he had much of choice. To soil his name to save others. Now he knew how Ser Jaime felt...

"Very well. If you send me back to my body during my youth years, I will kill this three-eyed raven. You have my word. All I ask is that you allow me to bring a child of my House with me as well, someone who's life was cut short only a few years ago."

"Who?" Bran the Builder asked.

_Rickon Stark._

And so it was set. Cregan made a deal with the Gods. He would return to the land of the living, along with Rickon Stark, son of Ned Stark. They would arrive in the crypts of Winterfell, just after the battle for the dawn. Cregan would then do what he needed to do to make sure Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen ended up as the King and Queen of Westeros. It would require a large amount of work, but he was willing to do it.

Before he left, the gods gave him a few warnings. He was first told that he was prohibited from telling anyone about what he knew from the time he came from. Only he would have that knowledge. The timeline would continue as usual unless he stopped it, but it also did not exactly exist anymore. This was a blessing in a way because it meant Cregan could predict his enemy's movements. But he could not explain how he knew.

He was also told that he could not kill the three-eyed raven until the time was right. He was told that "He would feel it" when it was time.

And so it was set, Cregan Stark would return to the world of Westeros, once more. He told everyone and anyone who would listen what he planned to do. Mostly those of House Stark and Targaryen as they were who this concerned.

Most were happy that he would bring their houses back to glory (he even noticed Aegon the conqueror smile for a moment), and some wished to pass on notes to their loved ones.

He accepted them all but read each before placing them into a sack Bran the Builder gave him. Each had to be read as any information from the previous time was not allowed to be passed. He accepted letters from Rhaegar and Lyanna, addressed to their son, a letter from Rhaella for her daughter, and a note from Aemon addressed to "Jon Snow," which only had a few words contained. Others handed over their messages to. Cregan agreed to deliver each to its intended target. Even including a note from Robert Baratheon for Jaime Lannister, mocking him for being "foolish enough to meet the Dothraki on an open field," Cregan declined Robert's attempt to deliver a letter for Daenerys and Jon which simply said "dragonspawn."

A white light was opened up in the form of a door created by the All-Father, ready to bring Cregan back to his body. Cregan he would bring Rickon Stark, his soon to be heir. With Bran being a cripple, Rickon was the best option to make sure the Stark named survived. He had seen fourteen name days. He would make sure he was wed by his sixteenth.

Cregan remembered how the poor boy died because the Bolton bastard hit him with arrows that he could have avoided. Mayhaps he was just too scared and was not thinking hard enough, it did not matter now. Cregan would make sure he would teach Rickon to not make the same mistake as soon as possible.

They said their goodbyes to their loved ones. Including Cregan's three wives, all agreeing that if he dared take another woman, they would cut his balls off when he returned (but by all the gods did he still love them), just as they were about to leave, Ned Stark stopped them.

"Lord Cregan, I know you despise me and blame me for the downfall of our house. I understand that I should have pressed my nephew's claim but just know that I did what I thought was right. Please, I beg you, tell my children I am proud of them, all four of them. Jon is my son, no matter how much you disapprove of me letting him join the Night's Watch. Just know that I am just as unhappy with the decision to send him there again."

Ned then handed him four separate letters. One for each of the Starks.

Cregan hesitated for a moment but took the letters from him all the same.

"I will take your words into account, Lord Stark, and will pass your letters on. I will make sure all of your children get what they deserve. You have my word. One Lord Stark to another." Cregan responded he did not truly hate this man. He just felt Ned let his honor get in front of what he should have done. Cregan would not make the same mistake…not again.

"Thank you, Lord Cregan. I really appreciate that you are giving my youngest a second chance at life too." Ned replied, looking at Rickon and smiling. "It appears his brother and sisters have forgotten about him. I must admit my anger once I realized none of them mentioned him once he was buried in the crypts. It seems they forgot that the pack stays together. " Ned continued in a hushed tone.

"Aye, how could I not? House Stark needs an heir. Rickon here died so his cousin and sister would have a better claim to Winterfell. I will not see that happen again, my lord."

Ned grimaced at the possible insult towards his oldest daughter. Perhaps he knew how Cregan disapproved of Sansa keeping the Knights of the Vale away for so long and not telling Jon they were coming in the first place.

Rickon Stark and Cregan Stark, two sons of House Stark, born over one hundred years apart, Walked through the white door, and just like that, they were gone from the afterlife and were alive once more…


	2. And his name is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cregan returns and gets right to work on fixing Dany's horrible invasion plan. A letter from a certain Maester changes Jon's path in life. After that he takes part in Cregan's history course on genealogy and learns that his private time with Dany on that boat bared fruit after all. A Hand is cut off as a dwarf tries to pay his debts. A Targaryen is renamed. Most stuff in italics is Cregan's thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N-Hello all, I am back with chapter 2, but I need to talk about the first chapter before I begin.  
> Firstly. Most of the stuff in italics is Cregan's inner thoughts. Also for some stupid reason my brain farted regarding when to use s and when to use 's. So I am sorry about that. Hey it's still better than my early reigns chapters lol
> 
> Hello all, I am back with chapter 2, but I need to talk about the first chapter before I begin.  
> This took ages because I had a very stressful work situation, but now I have an ear infection, so I can't work for the next while, so I thought I'd send this out hehe. Unfortunately, I have not even started on my other fic-Reign of wolves, but I defo will soon.  
> I'm very glad of the overwhelmingly positive response regarding the afterlife scenes because I found them hilarious too. This is a crackfic. So who is to say a certain warrior queen won't pop up and mess everything up for Cregan while she is at it, lol.  
> The two most valid points of criticism were that I was too tough on Neddy boi and that Sansa can pass on the Stark name. Yeah, I was tough on Ned, but that was because I really don't think the older Starks would have been too pleased with his life choices. They didn't all have his level of honor. Does anyone here believe Cregan would have given Cersei a prior warning? No way, lol. However, opinions change over time. Cregan was not in Ned's shoes. He WAS dead, but now he is not. Who is to say his opinion won't change. I think he chose to bring back Ned's youngest proves that there is potential there.  
> Regarding Sansa being able to pass on the Stark name, if you believe that, that is okay. I'm sure they did it once or twice in Dorne, but it does not change the fact that the Stark name through the male line is dead. It died with Rickon, actually. However, it could have survived through Jon on a technicality, that being the fact that most of the population think he is the bastard SON of Eddard Stark. Jon clearly wanted nothing to do with the Targaryen name in s8 canon. So make him a Stark. It's a murmurs farce. Still, I won't deny it.  
> There is one significant point, though. The fact that it's doubtful that Sansa will marry again. Who could blame her? She might need to for food, so she marries who? The tit-loving Arryn boy, so the Arryn name dies if their children the Stark name or else? Bronn? Lmfao, oh, that "brilliant" play by Tyrion will be corrected here in this chapter, do not worry. Not that it matters anyways…  
> Also, one final point. This is a crackfic. I made it very clear that I am justifying it as Jonerys by blaming that mad queen business on the three-eyed raven. Look, it would probably make more sense for Cregan to prefer Jon to marry Sansa, but I do not like Jonsa. I want this fic to be fun, but that means it is not for everyone.  
> But if you do stick around, expect more afterlife scenes. I will gladly take more recommendations in that regard. For example, Robert getting great enjoyment out of his brothers destroying each other or, even better, his reaction to Jaime riding towards Drogon LMFAO. Or maybe Good Queen Aly screaming her lungs out when Dany's dragons go past the wall when her one wouldn't, lol.

**Cregan**

He woke up gasping for air. How could he have forgotten that he was buried in the crypts? The dirt was filling into his mouth. Somehow he found the strength to pull himself up and out. He got out of his grave and looked around. All he could see was the long hall of the Winterfell crypts, torches on each side. He looked down at his hands, and then he managed to see his reflection in a puddle of water. He was back in a younger version of himself, that of a thirty-name day-year-old man. The Old Gods were truly great. Not only did they send him back, but they gave him back the body of himself when he was in his prime—a tall, dark-haired Northerner. Cregan couldn't believe it.

"Help"

It was Rickon crying out. Cregan ran over to his resting place and helped him up out of the dirt. The poor lad looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"Come on, boy, let's go meet your brothers and sisters."

He said while watching Rickon dust the dirt off his clothes, the same clothes he had died in, Cregan gathered based on the blood.

"When are we, Lord Cregan?" Rickon asked.

Cregan stopped to listen to the noise above.

"If I had to guess, it would be the day after they burned the bodies of the dead from the Great War. If we hurry, we will make it to the Lord's Chambers before they do, then we can talk with your cousin and his dragon queen, and you can be reunited with your other siblings."

Rickon just nodded and was quiet for a second, then spoke up.

"Jon is my cousin…I was young when he joined the Night's Watch, to see him again after so long, only to die in his arms. It was a bitter moment. As the youngest son and the bastard son, neither of us would inherit anything. Yet here we are. The rightful King to the seven kingdoms and the heir to the most northern kingdom."

"Right you are, boy, do not forget that if you wish to inherit the North, you have to watch and listen to what I do. I ruled for a long time, but I had to fight to gain power. I had to imprison my Uncle to take what was mine. Do not be surprised if you have to do the same thing."

They were at the weirwood door now, but Rickon had stopped in his tracks.

"I don't understand? Are you saying Bran will try to usurp me?" He inquired.

"You have to remember Rickon. That isn't Bran anymore, not really. However, I wasn't referring to him, or whatever it is that controls his body. I meant your sister."

"Sansa? She would never try to steal Winterfell from me." Rickon snapped, annoyed that it was even suggested.

Cregan felt it was best to keep his suspicions to himself. He had mixed feelings on Sansa, more than even Bran. The poor girl suffered so much. If he could, he would have stopped it. No daughter of House Stark should have had to suffer the way she did, but another part of him felt that she held off those Knights of the Vale just long enough to stop Jon from being killed when she could have arrived earlier with them or told Jon in advance. It was just not something he felt was honorable. Although the Starks having too much honor got them into the mess they were in now.

"I just have my suspicions Rickon, that is all. I will make sure your sister gets what she deserves, but that is not Winterfell. Nor will she be Queen in the North, especially not when the North is starving and needs allies."

Rickon opened his mouth to speak again but decided against retorting. Perhaps Cregan was slightly too intimidating towards the poor boy. They exited the crypts together and found their way to the Lord's Solar. They were later than Cregan had hoped. The meeting had already started.

* * *

**Lord Snow's Solar**

He sighed when he heard someone say how they would split their forces between land and sea and ignore the fact that the Northerners need to heal. He even listened to the eunuch mention the Greyjoy fleet. Which made him question how Daenerys forgot about it.

 _Time to stop this mummurs farce_. He thought to himself as he opened the door.

He happened to interrupt the tense conversation between Sansa, claiming the Northern forces needed to heal and Jon pledging them anyways.

"You will not be pledging the northern forces to fight for her Grace, Lord Snow. I am the lord here, and I say they need time to heal."

He looked at all the different faces just stared at him.

Faces of people from all different cultures, sex, and sizes.

He wasn't a fan of the attention.

"And who are you to question Lord Snow's decision? as his Queen, I command where he goes, may I remind you that he bent the knee to me."

She really had to work on her entitlement issues. Cregan mused, they would win her little love. Not in Westeros anyways.

She was beautiful all the same. She reminded him of Rhaella Targaryen. He could not blame Jon for giving up his crown for her, not when he thought he had no right to it himself.

"Queen Daenerys Targaryen, I am glad to finally meet the Mother of Dragons in person. I have heard plenty about you. _Praise mostly_. My name is Cregan Stark, and I am the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North." He said while bowing slightly.

Everyone started muttering to themselves.

"What folly is this? Cregan Stark was the Lord of Winterfell during the Dance of the Dragons, and he died a long time ago. You have no right to go against our Queen's wishes." It was Tyrion the dwarf speaking up.

Cregan remembered meeting Mushroom, the court jester in King's Landing, when he took control of King's Landing during that week. During his time as Hand of the King, Cregan's only good memory was that he managed to bring back a wife with him after it was all done. Cregan would have much enjoyed seeing Mushroom again rather than this usurper.

 _Gods Jon, how could you have been stupid enough to trust him._ Cregan thought to himself in anger

"You must be Lord Tyrion, the ever-loyal Hand of the Queen," Cregan said, purposely pausing when he used the word loyal to stop himself from using other words.

Although no one in that room knew why.

"Lord Cregan, if that really is who you are, how are you here? You died a long time ago, as Lord Tyrion said." Asked Sansa Stark.

Cregan then turned to respond to his granddaughter. She looked more like a Tully than a Stark with her ginger hair, and her air of elegance reminded him of the Tully boys he once came across all those years ago. If he remembered correctly, they referred to themselves as "the lads." And included Aly's nephew Benjicot Blackwood as well as the two Tullys

"What can I say, Lady Sansa? The Gods are truly good, they have seen that House Stark is about to die and have sent me to save it, but I am not alone. The Gods thought that House Stark deserved more than one gift."

He then turned to show Rickon Stark. All those with Stark blood had their jaws drop.

Their brother, who once died, was now here again.

"Rickon! Shouted Arya before running over to him. Despite being older than her youngest brother, Arya was smaller than him. Although hesitant at first, Sansa soon followed. Jon, too once he realized what was happening, while Bran stared at them all emotionlessly.

Cregan let his family members reunite momentarily, then turned back to the room to address everyone in it again.

"Now that we have that out of the way, we can talk about combining your claims with a wedding in the Godswood. He said that while looking at Daenerys and Jon, "after that, we will talk about how best to sit you both on the Iron Throne once the soldiers are healed. I suspect we are looking at at least a six moon wait…"

"Everyone out, except the men who claim to be Lord of Winterfell," The Queen had spoken, her council members began to move, but the Stark children didn't. Perhaps they were frozen to their standing spots, seeing not one but two dead Starks would do that to even those with the strongest of wills.

"I said, everyone." The Queen snarled at her Stark hosts.

They looked over at Jon for guidance, he just nodded, and they took that as enough reason to leave.

Cregan watched as they hugged Rickon once more and started questioning how he was there. Bran being wheeled along, saying nothing.

Once they had left and the door was closed Cregan turned to find Jon and Daenerys both staring at him.

"Who are you really? A random northern soldier? you can forgive me for thinking you all look alike up here." The Dragon Queen was the first to speak.

You're right. Your Grace, we northerners do look quite similar. That is why your nephew here was able to survive for so long."

He said while turning towards Jon.

"How the seven hells do you know who I am?" Asked Jon aggressively, maybe he thought his fat friend had betrayed his trust much like he betrayed his Night's Watch vows.

"Because Aegon Targaryen, I am Cregan Stark, and I have been watching you for a very long time, and I must say, I am impressed you made it this far, _given all your stupid decisions._ It is all alright now, though. I am here to guide you both."

"How do we know you aren't lying?" Asked Daenerys, slightly less aggressive this time.

"Well, for starters, given that your nephew right here was murdered by his Night's Watch brothers yet still stands and the fact that Rickon died in his arms yet is roaming the halls of my castle once more should be proof enough that what I suggest is not only possible but also the truth."

Cregan noticed Dany stare at Jon in curiosity while Jon looked back nervously. It seemed to Cregan like he had no plans to tell her how he escaped his Night's Watch vows.

"Also." Cregan continued. "I have these," he said while opening his bag of letters from dead Targaryens and Starks. "Some words of advice from your dead ancestors."

He handed the one from Rhaella Targaryen to Dany and the one from Rhaegar and Lyanna, and the one from Aemon Targaryen to Jon.

They read over them both. Neither said anything, but Cregan noticed the tear in Dany's eyes when reading her mother's.

"How do I know you didn't just write this yourself or get someone else to write it? My mother died giving birth to me. I did not know her." She said through her tears.

"Aye, you didn't, but she was proud of all you accomplished up until now. All the same, she is proud of you too, Aegon. Rhaella Targaryen is your grandmother, of course." Cregan said while looking over at Jon, but he did not respond. All he was doing was reading the letter from Maester Aemon, over and over again.

The letter from the old maester read as follows.

_To Jon Snow,_

_The hidden dragon,_

_To say I cursed myself for losing my sight once I found out who you really are would be an understatement. To put it lightly, If I had known, I would not have let you swear your rights away._

_However, I cannot deny the small amount of joy that I felt knowing that not only did two members of our house rise to be Lord Commander, but I was alive to elect them both._

_The fact that not only was I not the last male dragon, but there was not one but two left. A male and a female. That brought this old man a certain level of joy that only the birth of my younger brother could bring._

_Oh, Jon, my boy, I always had a soft spot for you ever since we first spoke. Do you remember what I first said to you all those years ago?_

_Well, despite being old and blind, I have not misplaced my wits even in death._

_I said kill the boy Jon Snow, kill the boy and let the man be born. Your name is Aegon Targaryen. You were never a bastard and never will be. You are a dragon. Jon Snow died that night in the snow when that_ _**traitor** _ _Allister Thorne plunged a knife through your heart. You woke from death not as a wolf but as a dragon, and now is the time to act like it._

_I once told you that love is the death of duty. You did your duty Aegon Targaryen, you gave your life for the wall, you hid as a bastard all these years to keep your Uncle's usurping brother in arms at bay. That life is no more. You, my dear nephew, have the opportunity to do what I could not. Win back our throne with the most beautiful woman in the world by your side._

_A Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing, Aegon. Do not forget who you are. Who you really are, accept it and embrace it because if you do not, I fear what might happen. The Great War may be over Egg, but the war with the usurper has just begun._

"Kill the boy Jon Snow, kill the boy and let the man be born. The words the Maester at the Night's Watch spoke to me when I thought about deserting, he was my Uncle this entire time, and he spent his life freezing to death. I should have done something for him if only I had known." Jon said to himself bitterly.

Jon was the one who looked upset now, _not very lordly,_ Cregan thought, but a moment of weakness was alright when no one watched.

"You didn't know, but now you do," Cregan said while putting his arm on Jon. Cregan noticed how he towered over his grandson. _He must get his size from the Targaryen side_ , Cregan mused.

"Now that you do know, it is time to take the words in his letter to heart. Combine your claims through a wedding, show the Northerners that the Targaryens have their best interests at heart. Then form your council and make alliances. If you listen to me, you will be crowned King and Queen within a couple of years. I can get you on the Iron Throne the right way without losing your forces."

They both looked at each other. The look was that of concern and disagreement. _Not a good sign_. Cregan thought to himself.

"And why did you bring Rickon back but not the Starks from your own time or even my fa..uncle?" Jon asked.

"Because Your Grace, Rickon did not deserve to die the way he did. Eddard Stark fulfilled his duty. Rickon did not. I will do all I can to pass on my wisdom to him. Besides, we needed a male Stark to carry on the family name. He was the best option. I will guide him as I will teach you both."

"Your plans do not matter in the slightest. I am Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, and no man will tell me who I must marry, do not doubt my ability to rule on my own Lord Cregan." She snapped back at Cregan, ignoring the soundness in his plans. _Man, this woman was moody_ …

"I understand that, Your Grace. I do not doubt your ability to rule due to you being a woman. I did back Rhaenrya Targaryen during that mummurs farce civil war your house had. However, I am sure you would not want your unborn child to grow up as a bastard now, would you?"

He let the question lie. It was not something he was expecting a response to.

Cregan found it suspicious that Daenerys was pregnant. _Was this another gift from the gods? Or was she with child the first time around and never bothered to tell anyone?_ He asked himself.

If she really was with child the first time around, that would make Jon a kinslayer twice. It would destroy him.

Jon turned to her as soon as Cregan had said that. In response, "Dany," as she was commonly called by her companions, looked to the ground as a way of showing how uncomfortable the situation was.

"You're with child? My child?" Jon asked, his disbelief showing in his voice.

"Yes, it's your child Jon. I have been with no other man since coming to Westeros." She replied in almost a whisper.

"I do not want either of you to dare to try to deny your feelings for each other. I saw what you did on that boat. In fact, each and every one of your ancestors saw what you did on that boat. You had Robert Baratheon swearing and raving about it for a moon."

They both looked at Cregan with concern but decided to ignore what he was saying.

Jon continued his conversation with his Queen. "but-but we are related. You're my aunt. This cannot be."

Now that made Cregan laugh for the first time in a very long time.

_Bloody Targaryens are so stubborn. This girl reminds me of that princess who would not let me execute her companions for treason. What was her name again?_

"Aegon, if you honestly believe her being your aunt means anything, then you really do know nothing." Cregan scoffed in response.

"Lord Stark, I am willing to accept that you are an ancestor of my Stark family side, but please do not undermine my Northern values."

Cregan scoffed and laughed in response. "Aye, the Starks did not dabble in the sibling marrying as the Targaryens did, but you really are more foolish than I thought if you think there is no cousin marrying and even marriage of nieces to uncles in your blood on your maternal side."

Jon just turns his head sideways like he was a direwolf puppy in response to Cregan's statement.

"Gods boy, did that grey rat maester not teach you anything when you were growing up?" Just as Cregan said that, it dawned on him that it was that maester who suggested to Lord Eddard that Jon go live his life on the wall, leading to a certain Tully woman to press the issue further. It was not out of the realm of possibility that Jon only knew the basics of his Stark side because he was made feel like he wasn't one by some of his family members.

Cregan sighed, then continued his point.

"Very well, I will take that as a no clearly since you do not know, I will explain. Your grandparents on your mother's side were cousins, and when I died, half of my family married the other half all while fighting to be Lord of Winterfell. So you see Aegon Targaryen, both sides of your family chased the idea of pureness but for different reasons."

Again there was silence after he had spoken. The youth of today are so infuriating, Cregan thought to himself. Rolling his eyes, are they continued to say nothing.

"I can sense you both need some time to think about what I have said. I will be nice and let you use _my_ _chambers_ to talk alone."

They both nodded as he began to leave. Hoping that they would come to the right decision given all the knowledge they now had.

* * *

**The man who did not want it**

The so-called Cregan Stark, a great-great-great-great-great-grandfather of his, left the room with authority. The old man of the North had ruined Jon's life. All he wanted was to be love Dany without having to rule. Was that too much to ask? And now she carried his child, HIS child in her. A child he was never meant to have, a child with Targaryen blood on both sides of their family.

They had to sort this out now.

"Dany, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant with our child?" He asked, almost begged her. He just needed a reason.

She stared out the window into the courtyard below.

"Why did you not tell me you died?" She said through gritted teeth.

Jon just sighed in return. Can we please talk about that after we discuss the issue at hand?

Daenerys sighed louder than Jon did in return, probably on purpose Jon thought to himself.

"I had planned to tell you, Jon. It's just the witch told me any child I had would die. I didn't want you to get your hopes up when I knew it would be for nothing." She said while frowning.

"It is also the reason why I begged you not to tell your family about your birth. I was afraid Sansa would try to marry you, she is fertile, and I am not. I deserve that Iron Throne, but I wanted to rule alone. If I did that, then I would not have to worry about being barren."

He tried to understand why she did what she did. A part of it made sense, but he still felt she was stupid for thinking he didn't want her. He just didn't want to rule without her. In fact, he did not particularly want to rule at until now that is.

"Dany, I love you. I truly do. Cregan was right. Fuck the incest. All I wanted was a quiet life, but he made me realize that I am worth more than that. You made me realize that I am worth more than a bastard rotting on the wall."

"You, you really mean that?" She said, now looking up at him, he wasn't that much taller than her, but she still has to get on the tip of her toes to match him.

"Of course I do. Daenerys Targaryen, _you are my Queen,_ but I am not your Warden of the North, I am your King, child or no child. From this day until my last breath. Between Maester Aemon's letter and the announcement of me possibly being a father, I have come to realize that I may not want to be King. I need to be King, but only if you are by my side. Not as a consort but as an equal."

"I accept you as my King, Aegon, not as a consort but as an equal. I am your Queen from this day until my last breath. I will marry you."

"Good. However, there is one thing we need to discuss above all else." He said, trying to sound as serious as possible despite the great news he just heard.

And what is that, my love?" Dany asked him back.

"If I am to be the King again, the King of the Seven Kingdoms, then I need to change my name. I refuse to have the same name as my dead half-brother. I don't know what the mother who bore me was thinking when she gave me the same name, but I won't have it. It would disrespect his memory."

She looked at oddly for a second but nodded her head all the same. "I agree that it would be rather odd to have two nephews from the same brother of mine with the same name. So what do you have in mind?"

"I will take the name of the greatest man I ever met…."

"Aemon, Aemon Targaryen. From this day until my last."

She smiled at him, kissed him briefly on the lips, and said she liked the name a lot. If there was one Targaryen name that wasn't tainted, it was Aemon. The name of the famous Lord Commander of the Kingsguard and the name of the beloved but forgotten Maester at the Night's Watch.

They spent the next hour being honest with each Jon explained the situation at Castle Black,Dany was horrified when she heard but was glad he was out of any oath. Jon took this time to insist that she try to become friends with his female cousins. At the same time, Dany scolded him for saying _u r muh qwuenn_ when he was first confronted over his lineage. Then names for the babe came up in their discussion as well. They decided to keep that and the existence of the babe to themselves for the time being.

Now it was time to talk to Cregan again.

* * *

**Cregan**

He had been in the Godswood just enjoying the peace when one of the Unsullied Commander by the name of Greyworm came up to him to tell him that his presence was requested in the Lord's Solar again.

He remembered Greyworm as the eunuch who demanded Jon Snow be sent to the wall, which his cousin's happily obliged under the excuse of keeping the peace. Cregan thought differently. If he had his way, Jon and Greyworm would have fought in a trial by combat, but he felt it was best not to think about that now.

He entered his former and arguably current solar again. It only now did he get to reminisce about how his grandson's had changed it over the years yet at the same time kept it similar.

"I was told that her grace wanted to speak to me?" He said courtesy but was hoping his words of advice had worked.

"We have indeed requested your presence, Lord Stark." Said Daenerys while smiling. "We wanted you to be the first to know that we do indeed plan to marry and that Aemon here plans to let the whole of Westeros know who he is."

"We plan to rule together, as equals, and we need your help to claim what is ours." Added in the newly named Aemon Targaryen. "Will you help us?"

Cregan smiled again. The second time in years. "Now, what sort of a grandfather would I be if I said no?

They both laughed at that. For a brief moment, they have a blissful peace as the man formally known as Jon Snow explained how he wanted to take the name Aemon, but that bliss passed quickly as there was work to be done.

"Lord Stark, we officially name you The Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North and recognize Rickon Stark as your heir due to Brandon Stark not being able to produce children. On top of this, we would name you Master of War and our chief advisor, only under Lord Tyrion." Said Daenerys, still looking to protect who she thought was her faithful friend.

"Since you seem to know so much about Westeros from your past life and from watching what was happening in Westeros for all these years, we want your opinion on how we should proceed now," Aemon added.

Cregan pondered the thought for a moment.

"You are looking to attack the capital as that is the only land still loyal to Cersei. The majority of the continent is at the very least neutral going into this war. However, I feel that can easily be swayed by way of titles and lands."

This seemed to perk their interest as he noticed Dany move her brow.

"Please do explain." She said in earnest.

"You have a Hand of the Queen and a Master of Whisperers, but besides that, your Small Council is not organized. It is time to make alliances and reward those who come to our side. They fear the name Targaryen. We need to prove that House Targaryen is not the enemy. House Lannister is."

"And how do we do that? Asked Aemon.

"By gathering our allies and making them hold to their oaths. What neither of you seems to realize is that every house has its goals. Some of which they make obvious and some of which they hide."

Both just nodded, so he continued. "House Tully controls the Riverlands..in theory, but is constantly under attack. That was the thing even during the dance. They swore themselves to Robb Stark. Now we must get them to swear themselves to the successor of the last King of the North."

Jon scoffed in response. "and why would the Tully's swear their sword to the biggest stain on Eddard Starks honor?"

"Jon Snow is no more," Cregan responded. "They will be swearing themselves to Aemon Targaryen. The cousin of their kin. Besides, Edmure Tully will be needing our support to claim back his lands, which has been made all that much easier when Arya Stark executed every male member of House Frey."

_If Edmure Tully disagrees, we will just give the title of Lord Paramount to the Blackwoods. They have more troops anyways._

"Very well, how about Dorne? Perhaps we will convince the Tullys that I am not a bastard, but we will have a harder job doing that with the Martells, given what the man who sired me did." Jon asked with worry.

"The Martell's already swore themselves to me, but they were all killed or captured according to Lord Varys and are bastard born regardless. I say we give the title to another house since they are no more." Said Daenerys _. She had more political sense than Jon, at the very least, Cregan mused_.

"Aye, Arthur Dayne died for you, Jon. Also, for years it was rumored that Ashara Dayne was your mother. House Dayne would be our best option to name with the principality of Dorne. They will be loyal, but they will have to bend the knee first. Until they do, any house in Dorne with enough troops will do," Cregan said.

He thought back to his early life. For most of it, Dorne was not even part of the seven kingdoms. The Dayne's had their reputation, though, even back then

"So where would we be left with then?" asked Aemon.

"We have the North, the Unsullied, and the Dothraki right now. If you do what I suggest, The Riverlands will come to our cause under the promise of protection. Dorne will follow after some convincing. The Vale will surely back us too, as they have during the Great War. That would just leave The Westerlands, The Crownlands, The Stormlands, The Reach, and the Iron Islands."

I suggest we forget about the Westerlands since they are in Cersei territory and the Crownlands. Despite being Targaryen loyalists, they are too close to King's Landing. Euron Greyjoy needs to be dealt with, but that can wait. Yara Greyjoy can hold on to the Iron Islands until we call for her. So for now, we need to focus on the Reach and the Stormlands." Cregan finally stopped talking momentarily. His plan was definitely more detailed than what Daenerys had initially planned to do.

I am one step ahead of you on that one, Lord Stark. I named Gendry Waters as a Baratheon and Lord of the Stormlands." Said Daenerys very proudly.

"And as much as I can see the advantage in doing so, as in everlasting loyalty from the Baratheon House, I must point out the obvious, my Queen." Replied Cregan with a sigh.

Dany raised her brow in response, waiting for him to continue. "King Robert had a bunch of bastards. Gendry is like a younger version of him, but making a bastard Lord Paramount of the Stormlands does not mean the other houses will pledge themselves to him. If they do not pledge themselves to Gendry, then they will not pledge themselves to your cause."

"So, how do you suggest we legitimize Gendry's claim?" Asked Jon.

"I suggest we send him to the Stormlands along with Ser Davos. He will help convince the other lords about who Gendry is. They know Davos and trust him. What do Your Graces think?" Cregan asked them both.

"It is a sound plan." Replied Jon, I had hoped to name Davos my hand, but I guess he is needed elsewhere."

"There is no reason he cannot do both. Ser Davos is a good man, he has no sword or soldiers to pledge to your cause, but that does not mean he does not have his use."

It seemed like Cregan was beginning to get both Targaryen monarchs on side. Hopefully, what he had to say next would not change that.

"I do also suggest we strengthen his hold by marriage alliance," Cregan added.

"And who do you suggest, Lord Cregan?" Asked Dany in return.

"The cousin of the King of the Seven Kingdoms, of course. Arya Stark."

Jon Snow did not look happy about that statement.

"I will not have either of my SISTERS being pawns in my campaign to be King."

"Your Grace, you will have to get the lords of the Stormlands on side, your sister has already turned down Gendry's offer of marriage, but I feel with your leave I can convince her otherwise."

 _I am the head of House Stark, not you._ Cregan thought bitterly, but he admired Jon's stance in ways too, but he had to understand the power of alliances. Unlike Robb Stark, Cregan would be here to make sure he did just that.

The new King just sighed in response.

"Fine, but you have my word that if she says no, I will not let you force her, I do not care if you are my Grandfather and the head of House Stark. My sisters will not marry if they do not want to." Jon barked in response. He was more so Aemon Targaryen now.

"I understand, Your Grace," Cregan said while bowing his head.

_If only they had the same level of loyalty to you. Then maybe your sisters wouldn't have let you rot at the wall._

"So that just leaves the Reach then." Said Dany to try to break the tension.

"Aye, The Reach. A bunch of flowery summer knights for sure, but they provide the food for half the realm. We need them. More than most, winter is costly." Said Cregan.

"I say we should name the Hightowers as the Lord Paramounts of the South." Said Jon.

"Ser Gerold Hightower gave his life so I could live. It is only right that I return the favor." He continued, trying to ignore Cregan's stares of disgust.

"I agree," Said Daenerys. "They have the best claim now that House Tyrell is gone. They were loyal to House Targaryen too. Were they not Lord Cregan?"

_Aye, and let's free Corlys Velaryon and name him fucking King while we are at it. Maybe have the clubfoot as his hand as well. We may also make Criston Cole Master of War and Ser Perkin the Flea Lord Commander of the Kingsguard._

"Lord Cregan?" is something the matter? Were they not loyal to House Targaryen during the dance? My brother told me they were, but please excuse my lack of formal education." Dany said suspiciously sweetly.

Cregan turned his back to them both and stared out the window.

He kept staring for another few moments, then turned back to his King and Queen.

"Yes, Queen Daenerys, they were loyal to House Targaryen, just not the House Targaryen you two come from."

Daenerys gave him a knowing smile in return. "I knew that already Lord Stark, I know of the destruction House Targaryen caused, and I know House Hightower had a major part in it too. I only said what I said as a jape. I know my father earned his name too. It is time for House Targaryen to prove that we are not the monsters they think we are. I came North to save it. Now I am going make sure it prospers."

 _I sure hope you mean that this time Dragon Queen because it was your father who was the one who was proud of the path you followed after you went back down south._ Cregan thought to himself but responded to her remark by merely nodding.

Cregan spoke again.

"I find that being over one hundred years of age has its effect on the body. How about we discuss who will be the Lord Paramounts of The Reach in the morning, eh?. I would like to take a walk to Wintertown. You two are free to join me, of course. Just make sure you bring your guards and that direwolf too."

They both nodded and went to leave the room with him. It was now dark out. If Cregan timed it right, he could work at getting rid of one troublesome obstacle within a few moments.

* * *

**Wintertown**

**Daenerys Targaryen**

Herself, Jon or Aemon as he was now to be known and this huge, handsome man who was really over one hundred years old and was alive during the time of Aegon the third walked around the little settlement just outside Winterfell, followed closely by two unsullied guards.

Cregan explained both how it made more sense to get each kingdom on their side, the exact opposite of her planned approach of just taking King's Landing as quickly as possible.

She could understand where he was coming from and thought it best to do what he said. Still, just a part of her wished to rip Cersei Lannister out as quickly as possible and then worry about gaining the loyalty of the lords of the land afterward.

Cregan further explained that by gaining the lords' fealty before marching on Cersei, she would have nowhere to run and no other allies except for her sellswords and the Lannister bannermen loyal to her.

In the end, all that mattered to Dany was making sure her unborn child was as safe as possible.

"Here, this little shack was where I used to bring my second wife, Alysanne Blackwood. We used to just go in there and watch as the smallfolk went about their business while we just relaxed. One of the few times I was able to relax." Cregan said, giving them a history lesson.

She knew House Blackwood was a house from the Riverlands that still worshipped the Old Gods, but she knew little about this 'Aly' so asked and was told that she was the biggest and best reward he got from his time as Hand of the King. She calmed him down when he looked to execute Corlys Velaryon and offered her hand in marriage as payment for his life.

"Sounds like a remarkable woman." Said Aemon.

"Aye, she was." He replied. "Every day I'm down here is a moment away from her scolding, yet I miss her all the same," He finished with a smile.

"My first wife gave me my heir, but Aly gave me my daughters. Well, four of them."

"Who exactly am I descended from?" Questioned Aemon.

Cregan scoffed at the question. "You will have to find that out for yourself Aemon, as King, you need to know these things. Open a book like your namesake, and you do not even have to wait until the fighting is over.

Just as Jon was about to speak, they heard shouting from the shack Cregan referred to.

Shouts of "He's not going to kill us," followed by the sound of an arrow hitting off something.

"What was that?" Dany whispered.

"I'll give you Highgarden if you let us live. You'll be Warden of the South. Just let us live Ser Bronn of the Blackwater, and it's yours."

"That sounds like your Hand of the Queen if I had to guess." Said Cregan. Although Dany was suspicious of his tone and was willing to bet, he already knew that.

"Ser Bronn is Tyrion's sellsword friend. What is he doing making him Warden of the South?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Maybe he is just saying it to get out of being killed," Aemon said in the hope that Tyrion wouldn't possibly be this stupid.

"No." She simply said. "A Lannister always pays their debts."

Aemon didn't need to hear anymore.

He turned to Ghost, who had been trailing them from the shadows. Unnoticed.

They then crept up to where the conversation was coming from. Aemon burst through the door and ordered Ghost onto his victim. Within seconds the cutthroat formally known as Ser Bronn was no more.

Both Lannister brothers were in complete shock at the situation. Dany turned to see Cregan smirking briefly, but he returned to being serious when she turned to him again.

She then turned to Tyrion and unloaded on him before talking his way out of this situation.

"Lord Hand, what gives you the right to give a fucking cutthroat Lord Paramount of the richest Kingdom in the land?"

"Your Grace, you have to understand, he was about to kill us if I didn't offer him something bigger than Riverrun. It was only a lie, I swear to you."

"How does that saying go again, Lord Tyrion? A Lannister always pays his debts? Would him sparing your lives not put you into his debt? So who were you really lying to?"

"I owe you nothing, Lord Snow. You are nothing but a bastard lord, as up jumped as he was." Snarled Tyrion while pointing to Bronn's dead corpse.

Dany noticed that Ghost started to growl once he heard the insult, and Aemon looked very angry as well.

"I'll have you know, Lord Tyrion, that I am betrothed to your Queen here, making me your King, and you will treat me with respect." Aemon barked back, as did Ghost.

Tyrion looked up to Dany with a look of pure horror, looking for her to say otherwise.

She just nodded to confirm what her future husband was saying.

For once, Tyrion was at a loss for words. She found enjoyment in that.

She put out her hand and uttered the words.

"Your pin, Lord Tyrion. Any Hand I cannot trust I would rather not have."

She noticed the taller Lannister brother gulp at that remark.

Tyrion just starred at Aemon and then at Cregan with a look of pure disgust.

He eventually gave her the pin, and once he did, they turned around to leave.

"Lord Jaime." Called Cregan before they were about to close the door again.

"I believe you have something belonging to my house, and I would like it back," Cregan said while holding out his hand for Ser Jaime's sword.

There was a moment of silence as Jaime tried to understand what he was referring to. He had not been at the previous meeting earlier in the day.

"Come on, Lord Jaime, give me back that sword that your father stole from my family."

Lord Jaime looked like he would say something in response but thought better and just gave up his sword. "Widow's wail," as his bastard son Joffrey named it, Dany had been told this previously by Tyrion.

"Thank you very much for returning what was owned to me, Lord Jaime." Said Cregan.

"For doing as such, I offer you this piece of advice."

He then leaned into him closely.

"Your sister is going to die. My grandson and his wife will become King and Queen, whether you join us or not. The piece of advice I have for you, Kingslayer, is to be on the right side of history, and then just maybe I will let your newest little bastard live. We are holding a meeting tomorrow to discuss our war plans. I expect you to be there. If you even think about running back to your sister, I will cut off your other hand and send it to her in a box. Do you understand me?"

Jaime just nodded in response.

Good, sleep well, Lannister brothers. We have a big day tomorrow."

And with that, Cregan slammed the door leaving Tyrion and Jaime alone with their thoughts.

* * *

**Interlude-The Winterfell Library**

"Cregan Stark, Warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell. Born in the year one hundred and eight after Aegon's Conquest, died in the year two hundred and nine after Aegon's Conquest. Became Lord of Winterfell after imprisoning his Uncle in the year 126 AC."

Read Jon out loud while in the Winterfell library. This Grandfather of his told him to read a book like his namesake, which he was going to do. He never felt like a Stark up until he found out he was actually a Targaryen by birth. Funny how things work.

"What are you doing, my love?". Jon looked up to see where the voice came from, only to find his silver hair bride standing over him.

Jon just smiled and answered her. "Oh nothing, just reading about the history of the Starks of Winterfell. Cregan _strongly suggested_ I read, so here I am."

She sat down beside him and looked in at the book Jon had been reading and starting to read it out loud.

"Cregan had three wives. His first wife was Arya Norrey, who he fathered a boy named Rickon on. She died giving birth to him. Then there was Alysanne Blackwood. He fathered four girls on her. Then lastly, there was Lynara…Stark, who Cregan fathered four boys and one girl on. It seems to me that you are from her line."

Jon stopped her as she tried to read further. "Wait, you said Lynara Stark, but which house was she from before she married Cregan?" He asked.

Dany just stared at him for a moment. "Jon, she was from House Stark. She must have been Cregan's cousin."

"Oh" was all Jon said for a moment…."I guess both sides of my family really did marry members of their own house."

Daenerys put her hand on his shoulder to try to comfort him.

"I am sure your Grandfather will be delighted that you are reading up on your history, but we have to go meet your siblings before we speak to the Northern Lords. The books can wait." She said to try to hurry him on.

"Aye," Jon said. while turning back at the pile of books. "I guess they can. May I walk you to the Godswood, my Queen?"

Dany just smiled in response.

"It would be an honor, my King."

They then both got up and left the Library. Leaving the book titled "House Stark: A history of the Kings of Winter." Opened on the page titled "The Pact of Fire and Ice. An agreement never fulfilled."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N-Well, there’s chapter two.  
> Willing to discuss plot-points in the comment section. I want to know if you guys think Cregan would be calling for Sam’s head? I’m not referring to him breaking his oath to be Grandmaester.No no, no. I mean him impregnating Gilly, lol. That’s not to say Jon will give in, and since Cregan can’t tell Jon more than what Jon knows right now, I feel if he does want Sam dead, it would be an interesting back and forth. Which will lead to a decision on the Night’s Watch being made once and for all.  
> Let’s just take a dive into Cregan’s mindset. I’m basing his idea to get the allegiance of the lords of the other kingdoms on logic, yes, but also, I am referring to canon too. This man took forever to get his army ready. Longer than Robb did, and that was because winter was about to start. Cregan was older than Robb was, so he had more experience in that regard. There’s no way he would have left the North open as Robb did. Now the reason why he took so long was that they had to prepare for winter. In this reality, the northern soldiers need to heal. It really is that simple. Dany is very foolish to rush them. She would have been much better at consolidating her claim first. Doing favors and expecting them in return. The Reach needed an actual Lord Paramount. By appointing one themselves (that isn’t a sellsword LMFAO), she can cut off what food they had from Cersei. Still, it would also go a long way to prove that her reaction to the Tarlys was justified (sigh), well, at least in her eyes. Another moronic move to burn Sam’s brother, but anyways you get the point.  
> Also, Cersei’s army is made up of sellswords mostly. Is the Iron Bank going to continue to pay her so she can pay their wages? If so, for how long? Jon and Dany have a long way to prove that they DESERVE to be King and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. They need someone who knows these lands and commands respect just with his presence. That man is not Tyrion. Again making a known kinslayer (in the eyes of the majority twice over) your hand is a bad move. She needed someone who was a warrior, someone who could lead her armies for her. Someone like, oh, I don’t know, maybe that Ser Barristan fella? You might have heard of him. Killed off for the eunuch in an alley. The greatest knight of the post-Aerys era.  
> Therefore, Ser Davos is a good pick cause despite not having an army, he does have respect, but there is someone who is just oh so slightly better.Tall man, over 100 years old, the center of this story.Someone who can be taken seriously by all. Someone who doesn’t have the medieval stigma that is common here.  
> A few changes to note that are not so obvious and mainstream-  
> Dany is preggers, man that scene was so hard to write, and I feel I did it wrong. I regret not starting at s7 instead, but oh well.  
> There is no new third Martell brother cause fuck that shit. Dany ignored Varys when he told her that anyways so oh well, lol.  
> It is quite possible that Cregan and Rickon were burnt due to turning into wights, but we don’t know and should put them waking up in their graves down to the gods at work. The less said about that idea of where to put the most vulnerable during the fight against the ice zombies, the better.  
> The biggest one. Jon is named Aemon by his own design. They can name their child Aegon for all I care. Maybe I will have the story end with their child asking Grandfather Cregan who Bran is and why he has the best story, lol. I was half tempted for Cregan to just demand Jon name himself anything else but Aegon.  
> More notes-I plan for more scenes that related back to his previous life. Just like his little inner breakdown when he thought neither of his Targaryen underlings knew about the Hightowers, lol, and mentions of his wives as well. He is not going to always bow to Dany and Jon and agree with everything they say. Why would he? It would be against what we know about him. He is here to make sure the North ends up as strong as possible. They're going to have to do what he says if they want to keep him happy. I think giving him back his solar is a good start, lol.  
> For those of you who don’t know the book material that well. This is my favorite Cregan Stark line.  
> “Are you babes in swaddling clothes, to be cozened by flowers and feasts and soft words? Who told you the war was done? The Clubfoot? The Snake? Why, because they wish it done? Because you won your little victory in the mud? Wars end when the defeated bend the knee and not before.”  
> —Cregan Stark to the Lads  
> The lads were two Tully brothers and a Blackwood Lord. They were all roughly the same age, but Cregan just dominated them all by brute strength and fear. He was a very serious man.  
> Btw I worked it out, and that relation to Cregan from the current Stark kids is genuine. He is their great x5 Grandfather, but for obvious reasons, a simple grandfather will do.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N-Well that’s an interesting way to open up a borderline crack fic eh? So yeah I’m going “the Three Eyed Raven having something to do with the Dany madness angle”. It is the only way I can justify this as a Jonerys fic as let’s be honest Cregan could easily just kill her and place Jon on the throne with a Stark as his queen. That is not something I want,it is only fanfiction and is the way I am going to go. It does not mean Cregan is going to ignore Dany’s stupid decisions. He is not going to cower when Jon does. He is going to make her a better ruler. Along with Jon,but Jon more so because well he knows nothing afterall ;).  
> Why bring back Rickon? Let’s be honest here he was only killed off so Sansa could end up being queen and Jon could be king before her. D and D are lazy cunts who haven’t a clue how to do anything but the bare minimum. ALSO Cregan’s first born son and heir was named Rickon so I have that as a tie in,that Rickon died too, before Cregan did.  
> Warnings about this fic- It is NOT an anti-Sansa fic. I get that it seems that way right now but Cregan is going to drop in before she breaks her vow of secrecy and before she screws over her cousin so if Cregan can’t be biased against Dany he can’t be biased against Sansa (at least not too much,I promise he will ease off). Although he has more than enough grounds to hate Dany due to what Aerys did. The best way I can describe this is “anti-tyrion” and “anti-bran”. I do like s1-5 Tyrion but my god did he lose his wits for s6-8 ughhh. (giving Bronn Highgarden is definitely going to be reversed trust me on that).  
> I’m more than interested to stop in on the dead Targaryens and Starks again. (Rumor has it that Rhaegar is still trying to pry his wife off her sister in law). I felt I could have gone into more detail with their different reactions which is why I would visit them again if asked to. For example Aerys with his “Kepa’s little murderer” t-shirt on while Dany burns down King’s Landing,backed by Maegor and Visenya  
> Oh and that religion thing. It’s not too big of an aspect because I don’t want to complicate things but I’m going with the idea that both the Old Gods and the Faith of the Seven are two sides of the same coin and there may be a link to a certain fascinating pagan religion ;D. I have chapter 2 nearly ready to go and will post it soon after as long as this doesn’t get too much negative backlash. Like as long as I get a few followers of the story I will post it.  
> Cregan is here to roast and his fire is hotter than that of a dragon.


End file.
